Misato
Misato (美里 Misato) is one of Satoru's classmates in 1988. Appearance : Misato is a young girl that wears her dark brown hair in high held pigtails, held together by hair ties with two small red balls on them each. Her eyes are colored in a darker brown than her hair, appearing almost black. Her official design consists of a brown and white letterman jacket with the letter "S" on the left side of its chest, together with yellow mittens. Underneath that jacket she wears a beige vest on top of a pink shirt with a white stripe at its neck. Additionally she wears a blue skirt over a dark magenta colored pantyhose. She alters between two different pairs of shoes, one being black boots, the other one white ballerina shoes. Outside she wears a dark and light green checkered scarf. : In the Manga she wears a simple pullover over a white collar shirt and a checkered skirt. Instead of a jacket she wears a coat outside and earmuffs on her head. Her hair ties aren't visible. : As an adult Misato wears her hair in a bun with thick bangs separated at the center of her forehead. On top of a white blouse she wears a sand colored trench coat, black gloves and a blue scarf.Episode 12 Personality : To be added. History : In third grade, Misato would repeatedly make fun of Kayo's pencils while bragging about her own mechanical pencil. In return Kayo threw said pencil out of the window, causing Misato to hold a grudge against her ever since. Once she invited Kayo over to her house for a Christmas party, but had the only intention to show off her wealthy decorated Christmas Tree to the poor girl.10. Christmas Tree: February 1988 : When Satoru finds himself back in 1988 for the first time and by mistake tries to sit in Kayo's seat, Misato teases him by asking if he likes Kayo.07. Lost Time: February 1988 During sports class on another day, Misato is seen with a group of her friends, cheering on Hamada for his ice skating race. When she finds that he's racing Satoru, she teases Kayo that she should cheer him on.09. The Beginning of the String of Failures: February 1988 ... : ... After Satoru wakes up from his 15 year long coma Misato promises to visit the patient. When Satoru assumes her mind about him hasn't changed, Kenya informs him that she in fact was the person who initiated fund raising for his medical expenses after finding out about his fate.Episode 12 : After the kidnapper is finally caught Misato meets with the group of childhood friends in a bar, having grown into a pretty woman. Trivia *As many other girls in her class Misato has a crush on her teacher Yashiro. Quotes *''"Hinazuki is eating lunch, even though she's not paying for it. She doesn't even have money to buy dinner, does she?"'' - (Misato about Hinazuki when suspecting her to have stolen the lunch money) References }} Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Female Characters